Alerta permanente
by wandthief
Summary: El joven Alastor Moody ha soñado con heroísmo para escapar la realidad de su pasado. Pero cuando entra en Hogwarts - sólo con un frasco plateado y lema de la familia - el chico debe encontrar el esfuerzo para hacer frente a la verdad.


**Antes de comenzar, muchas gracias a Elisa Rowan Tay, una Betareader fabulosa, que me ha ayudado mucho con la historia. ¡Yo sería NADA sin ella!**

**Disclaimer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Los temas de escribir que tenía que incluir eran Alastor Moody, poción, y filtro.**

**Resumen: El joven Alastor Moody ha soñado con heroísmo - luchando con dragones, derrotando a magos tenebrosos - para escapar la realidad de su pasado. Pero cuando entra en Hogwarts, el chico debe encontrar el esfuerzo para hacer frente a la verdad.**

* * *

Alastor Moody había tenido sólo seis años cuando fabricó su primera historia sobre el hecho.

-Era una babosa de fuego – él había dicho, pensando en la primera cosa que apareció en su cabeza... la historia que su mamá le había contado acerca de unas babosas de fuego que iniciaban una amistad con una bowtruckle. Pero, enfrente de una audiencia de sus amigos, con sus ojos grandes y ansiosos, aseguraba de que estas babosas de fuego no iniciaban las amistades con nadie.

-Uno de ellos era tan alto que podía encender una casa entera si quisiera. Era él que explotó – hizo una moción grande con las dos manos, completo con los sonidos, y algunas de las chicas chillaron - y me dolió. - Apretó las manos contra el ojo derecho, el que tenía un parche verde

Cuando crecía, la babosa de fuego cambió a un dragón que escupía fuego. Ser atacado por una babosa limosa no era tan valiente que ser el héroe, sacrificándose para derrotar un dragón, el chico pensaba.

Y con cada lugar en que la familia vivía (y eran muchos lugares porque sus padres no dejaban de moverse. Por los mago oscuros, le decían), las historias aumentaban en extravagancia y heroísmo.

Sus amigos habían estado embelesados con las historias estrafalarias de su amigo herido, con la cara prematura vieja por cicatrices rojas y feas. En los ojos de sus amigos, no era un sus historias, Alastor Moody se había convertido en un mago valiente de un cuento de hadas, luchando con dragones, dementores, incluso magos oscuros que habían empezado a aparecer en la novedad.

Pero cuando alcanzó la edad de doce años, las cosas cambiaron.

La carta llegó por la mañana de su cumpleaños, que una lechuza parda había dejado caer en su plato de huevos. No podía dejar de pensar que era un poco brusco, mientras limpiaba la carta manchada con mantequilla.

Al abrir, el chico con pelo suave como las plumas de un patito, entrecerró la carta, su ojo bueno escudriñando el pergamino.

-¿Voy a asistir Hogwarts? - El chico arrugó la nariz, las pequeñas cicatrices debajo de los ojos ondeaban levemente.

Su papá le dio una sonrisa breve encima de su periódico. - Como tus padres, sí.

-Pero… - Alastor empezaba a decir. ¿Pero qué? Que los héroes no acudían a la escuela, por supuesto, pero no podía decirle eso. -Piensas que Hogwarts está…seguro,¿verdad?

Su padre clavó los ojos en lo suyo. – ¿Seguro de qué? - le preguntó con cuidado. Cara a cara, no eran tan distintas. Alastor tenía una red de cicatrices donde su papá tenía arrugas, tenía peludo y suave para combinar el pelo ondulado de su papá.

-De… los magos que nos persiguen.

Los ojos de su papá se endurecieron. Parecía casi triste. -Te prometo que estarás seguro. - Por un momento, vaciló. Luego sacó un objeto plateado de su bolsillo. - Pero toma esto: es un frasco para tus bebidas, así que nadie te podrá envenenar. Tiene un filtro contra el veneno. Ser un Auror viene con muchos enemigos que desean hacer daño a tus hijos. ¿Y recuerdas nuestro dicho?

-Alerta permanente. - Lo dijeron en armonía.

-¿Te sientas mejor, hijo?

Alastor asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciéndose. - Gracias, papá. - intentó decir agradecido, mientras su papá revolvió el pelo de su hijo, pero no podía evitar pensar que los héroes no llevaban frascos.

El comedor de Hogwarts era grande. Alastor levantó la mirada al techo que era un réplica perfecta del cielo afuera. Se quedó mirando el cielo y estudió las estrellas titilantes. Intentó evitar las miradas asustadas que otros estudiantes le dieron y el cuchicheo malvado. Eres un héroe, tenía que decirse. Has luchado contra dragones y magos tenebrosos y dementores. Como reflejo, tanteó en su bolsillo de la túnica y empuñó el metal frío del frasco. No pueden molestarte.

Sus dedos permanecieron en el frasco mientras la profesora llamó su nombre. Con un suspiro profundo, Alastor subió las escalares y se sentó en el taburete. El comedor estalló en murmullos suaves cuando miraron la cara tapada con cicatrizes y el pequeño parche tragó la saliva. Eres un héroe,pensaba en el momento en que el sombrero se posó en su cabeza.

-Sí. Eres un héroe, Alastor. - Una voz susurró en su mente. Alastor cogió el frasco con dedos sudoroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esta cabeza está destinada cosas grandes. Si, cosas grandes. Un futuro arduo está en tu camino, y la gente te necesitará en tiempos duros, Alastor. Serás - el sombrero vaciló. - _Tu puedes ser_ el héroe que quieres ser.

-¿En serio? - Alastor no podía respirar.

-Hay sólo una casa para ti. ¿Confías en mi?

-Confío en ti.

Y entonces, - ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Alastor sintió como si estuviera congelado a su asiento. Con arrodillas débiles y temblorosas, Alastor tambaleaba hacia la masa de roble de Hufflepuff.  
Hasta cuando el sorteamiento había terminado, y la comida servido, Alastor se sintió en un estado de ía sido engañ ó deteniendo las lágrimas y jugó con un bodoque de papas.

Los héroes no son metidos en Hufflepuff.

Con obstinación, Alastor negó a beber el jugo de naranja (escogió beber solamente de su frasco, la única cosa que él tenía), aunque una chica simpática había ofrecido a echarlo por él.

-No soy un lisiado, espero que sepas. Tengo cicatrices pero también tengomanos y pies. - le dijo, la amargura colgante de sus palabras.

Los ojos de la chica incrementaron y derramó el jugo en el regazo de parecía como si él estuviera a punto de estrangularla.

Alastor se enrojeció. - Me arrepiento. No… no te preocupes. Gracias por pensar en mí. - Seguía pareciendo aterrorizada, así le dio a ella una sonrisa débil, esperando que la sonrisa lo haría parecer menos como un estrangulador. –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pomona. Pomona Sprout - le susurró, la voz temblando. Era un estrangulador, entonces.

-Soy Alastor Moody. Y está bien. Puedes lo hacen.

Pomona evitó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que había mirado fijamente las cicatrices y el parche del chico.

-¿Cómo… cómo pasó? - sus ojos se clavaron en su sólo, negro y luminoso ojo por un momento, y con deprisa los bajó.

Alastor se pasó una mano por el pelo como la pluma de un patito. Respiró profundo. - Era una poción. Mi padre es un Auror para el ministerio y pensaba que uno de sus enemigos nos perseguía. Quería atraparlo y herirlo. Él preparaba la poción cuando estaba en la habitación con él. Mi papá se fue por un momento, para conseguir algunos ingredientes, a lo mejor, no lo sé. Tenía dos años. Supongo que pensé que era jugo o algo. - Le dio a Ponoma una sonrisa tímida. - No era jugo, claro.

Pomona lo había evitado por la totalidad de la explicación, pero ahora lo miró. – Eres fuerte – le susurró, sin aliento. (Sus intentos para no parecer un estrangulador no habían servido, entonces.

Alastor meneó la cabeza. – ¿Yo? Nunca. Nunca he sido he luchado con dragones, o salvado la gente de dementores, o derrotó un mago tenebroso. Solo…tengo alerta permanente.

Pomona asintió- Alerta permanente. Eso tiene mucho valor. - y, en voz baja - Si tu quieres, mi madre es una doctora. Yo sé de unas hierbas que podrían ayudar con las cicatrices.

Alastor asintió con la cabeza también. - Me gustaría eso. Gracias.

Cuando levantó la mirada por el cielo la última vez antes de esa noche, se sintió más ligero en su vida.

Le había contado la verdad, por fin, y nunca se había sentido tan valiente.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leerla! **

**El español no es mi lengua materna, pero ¡espero que les guste! ¡Me encantaría si me dejaran tus pensamientos!**


End file.
